1920
by Chrissy Calavicci
Summary: Ray falls asleep after watching Chicago and has a strange dream about a young woman coming to him for help. After a bit of research and having the firehouse ripped apart, he realizes it wasn't a dream. T for some language. One shot.


**A/N: Hey everyone! This I was just kinda toying with. I think it's super cheesey in the end, but I haven't redone it yet. When I do, I'll repost it. LOL Disclaimer: I don't own them. :-P**

Ray glanced over at Peter who was busy drooling over Catherine Zeta-Jones. "Y'know, if your tongue falls out, Egon's going to experiment with it."

Peter looked over at Ray, "Shush Ray. Babes…on TV…wearing almost nothing…"

"It's 'Chicago' Pete. They aren't going to get naked." Ray laughed.

"You talk as if you've seen it before." Peter crossed his arms, obviously upset at the fact that there wouldn't be nudity.

"I have." Ray stood up, "Remember Margaret?"

"That pretty Irish chick I set you up with?" Peter grinned, "Have you heard from her lately?"

"No." Ray shook his head, "We broke up after three months remember? Anyway, I took her to see that on our first date. She had this thing for Richard Gere." He stuck his tongue out.

"Yuck." Peter made a face, "No wonder it didn't work out between you two."

"Well, he certainly is quite the Mac daddy in this one. She practically fainted when he ripped his shorts off." Ray shrugged, "I'm going to bed."

"Night." Peter waved his hand as he glued his eyes onto Renee Zellweger who was parading about singing about her dumb husband. "Hmm…women are never happy."

* * *

"Jack?" Ray felt someone shaking him, "Jack, wake up! It's Evelyn! He's here! You have to do something!" 

"Huh?" Ray sat up and rubbed his eyes, "What the-" He took a good look at the person who woke him up. She didn't look very old, he'd have to guess about mid-twenties at most. She had her blonde hair pulled into a bun, so he wasn't sure how long it was. There was something about her eyes…

"Jack, you have to get up, you have to hurry!" She shook him some more.

He could have sworn he saw a dark haired man enter the room, but the instant the man was there, the man was gone.

"Yo!" Peter shouted as he entered the room, "You awake Ray?"

"Shit!" Evelyn ran off, disappearing through the wall.

Peter looked at Ray who was now very wide awake, "You alright buddy? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"I-uh-think I have…" Ray shook his head, "Either that or I've watched Chicago one too many times."

"H'okay Lucy," Peter sat down on his own bed, "You've got some 'splainin' to do."

"Well," Ray scowled, "It was kinda weird…this girl came in the room and she was shaking me to wake me up or something-"

"What did she look like?" Peter asked.

"Pervert."

"No, really, I wanna know…maybe we can figure out who she is." Peter shrugged.

Ray laughed, "Okay, well, she was young, and a tiny little thing. Her hair was blonde and long enough to pull into a bun. And her eyes, they were these big, blue, sad eyes."

"What was she wearing?"

"Well, she was wearing a gray New York fire department sweatshirt and some sweats. I'm assuming she got them from Jack."

"Who's Jack?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. But she kept calling me that." Ray shrugged, "But she had makeup and glitter…I'm assuming she was a showgirl."

"Yeah," Peter laughed, "Too much Chicago."

"But she kept saying that someone was after her and I swear before you walked in, there was some guy standing in the corner."

"Did you catch her name?"

"I think she said Evelyn." Ray said, "But I don't know what good that's going to do."

"Oh please, tell Egon in the morning. I'm certain he'll know something."

"Because Egon knows _so_ much about showgirls from the 20's." Ray rolled his eyes and laughed, "I think it was too much pizza during a flashy movie."

"And it's not like you to think like that Ray." Peter tsked. "You're usually very excited about stuff like this."

"But think about it Pete, how could any girl like that mistake me for some hot firefighter boyfriend?"

"Maybe he was ugly?" Peter suggested.

"Shut up." Ray snickered, "Good night."

* * *

The next morning, Ray was the last to walk down the stairs. He'd almost forgotten about the previous nights events. That is, until Peter mentioned it the minute he sat down. 

"Egon has some information for you Ray." Peter stated proudly, "Your little date last night probably had nothing to do with pizza."

"Indeed." Egon picked his head up from the book he was reading. Ray noted that it was a book containing articles from New York in the 20's. "I found a girl matching the description you gave Peter." He set the book in front of Ray, "Evelyn Rose. Chorus girl from the 20's."

"That's her!" Ray pointed at the picture, "And that must be Jack. Jack Humphries. But that doesn't explain why she was after me."

"Simple." Egon shrugged, "I did some research on the firehouse. Apparently, your bed is in the general area of Jack's old bunk. Not to mention, you _do_ resemble him somewhat."

"So what's she so afraid of?" Ray rolled his eyes, "I mean, she's got a nice guy, a fun job, didn't they grow up and live happily ever after?"

"Not quite." Egon shook his head as he turned a couple pages. "Evelyn was murdered on Valentines Day in 1926. She was only 25. Authorities pointed at Jack at first, but he was off fighting a fire at the time she was brutally stabbed to death."

"Was she murdered here?" Ray asked, "Why hasn't she been haunting the place since then?"

"She was murdered here yes. But, for some reason, never crossed over. The person who killed her was never found. I'm assuming she went back to the theater, where she's probably remained quietly for decades."

"But why now?" Ray asked. Then he stopped to think, "You know, she obviously knows who killed her…"

"Perhaps he's recently passed on." Egon added.

"And maybe he's tormenting her in this life too." Ray snapped his fingers, "Maybe she still thinks it's the 20's and that's why she thinks Jack hasn't aged much."

"It's a possibility. She may not know she's dead." Egon nodded.

"What happened to Jack?" Ray asked. "Do we know?"

"Jack Humphries died in a fire just a few weeks after her death. I'm assuming he's crossed over since they never seemed to be reunited."

"He probably thought she was waiting for him on the other side." Peter said.

"Whoever killed her would be ancient by now." Ray made a face.

"Assuming they were at least in their twenties, most likely thirties, they'd be over 100." Egon said, "Not very common, but with the right amount of money and life support, one could extend their life for quite awhile before finally going."

"The man I thought I saw last night, he was wearing a badge." Ray said, "He was only there for a couple seconds."

"Could it be this guy?" Peter pointed at a young cop that was photographed for the article.

"I can't tell." Ray shook his head, "But if he's tormenting her and she doesn't know she's dead, she might think that he's still trying to kill her."

"Henry Robbins." Egon read the caption, "He was the detective on the case. He was later taken off the case because he was friends with Jack and quit shortly after Jack died in the fire."

"How do you know that?" Ray scanned the article.

"I ran his name on the internet." Egon smiled, "I had to research every option."

"I've got to help her." Ray said, "If anything, we can contain whoever killed her and let her pass on and find Jack."

"It might not be that easy." Egon sighed, "I'll go through the obituaries. Maybe something will show up. If she's just now coming to you, I'm assuming whoever it is only died within the past couple of days."

"Ray, you go up there and wait for her." Peter stated.

"I can't wait all day." Ray shook his head, "I think if I wait for it, it won't happen…"

Winston finally spoke up, "Why don't you call for her?"

"Why?" Ray asked.

"Because," Winston sighed, "If she wants you to save her, she's probably nearby."

"It's worth a try." Ray stood up, "But, if Evelyn comes back, I'm sure that guy will too."

"We'll be ready." Peter went to the lockers and grabbed a couple proton packs. When he came back he handed one to Winston.

Ray went into the living room, "Evelyn? Are you here still?"

"Hi, Jack." He turned around to see her standing there, "You wanted to see me?"

Ray smiled, "Yeah. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now." She smiled, "sorry to wake you last night. It's just that…someone's after me and…well, after that thing with Henry, I thought it would be alright, but…"

"Henry?" Peter asked.

Evelyn turned around, "Are you boys new? You don't look like Robbie and Gene."

"It's Henry!" Egon ran into the room shouting, "It has to be!"

"Henry?" Evelyn looked back at Ray, "What are they talking about? Who are these people?"

"Hello, Evelyn." A tall man with dark brown hair and sinister looking brown eyes, "Miss me? Where's Jack?"

"Get him boys!" Peter shouted as they switched on.

"Jack!" Evelyn pushed Ray out of the way as Henry disappeared.

"Dammit!" Peter shouted, "Missed him!"

"What on Earth are you doing?" Evelyn shouted, "You nearly killed Jack!"

"No sweetie," Peter shook his head, "I think you did."

Egon looked at Ray and took a pulse, "Just knocked out…he should be fine."

_Ray watched as everyone seemed to be enjoying the party that was going on in the firehouse. But the firehouse seemed…different. _

"_Jack!" Ray immediately turned when he heard Evelyn's voice, but she walked right through him and into the arms of the real Jack._

"_Oh…" Ray shook his head, "I must be dreaming…" He stood off in a corner and watched as the events unfolded._

"_I'm glad you could make it." Jack smiled, "I've got a surprise for you."_

"_Surprise has to wait." a young blonde man walked up to Jack, "We've got one."_

"_Now Robbie?" Jack frowned, "Of all the days, they picked the night of the Valentine's party. Let's get suited up boys!"_

"_Hurry back." Evelyn kissed Jack, "I hear they've spiked the punch."_

_Ray watched as Jack left with Robbie and a few other men. Evelyn watched out the window as the sirens wailed down the street._

"_It's tough isn't it?" another man, Henry put his arm around Evelyn. _

"_What's that Henry?" She asked as she shrugged out of his grasp._

"_That boy'll probably make you a young widow." Henry didn't look much older than Jack, but by the way he talked, Ray figured he had at least five years on the fireman._

"_And your point?" Evelyn raised an eyebrow._

"_Walk with me, talk with me kid. It's too noisy in here." Henry pointed towards the back door._

"_Awe come on kid, don't go!" Ray frowned, "Can't you see how sleazy he is?" He followed them out the back._

"_Henry, what are you doing?" Evelyn pushed him away._

"_I'm just trying to show you that you're with the wrong man." He moved towards her._

"_I thought you were a friend!" She shoved him away again._

"_Oh come on! Do you really think I can stomach it when that wimp of a guy parades you around like you were some prize?" He backed her against the wall, "I'm a better man than he is, surely you've seen that by now."_

"_Henry, get away!" She shouted._

"_Leave her alone!" Ray lunged at Henry, but forgot he was nothing but a shadow to them. "Wake up Ray! Wake up!" He shouted to himself as he watched Evelyn struggle some more before Henry became more angry and stabbed her._

"Wake up Ray!" Evelyn shook him, "You're having a nightmare!"

"Geez!" Ray took in a deep breath, "Evelyn! Why did you go with him?"

"Huh?" Evelyn asked. Then she shook her head, "You were shouting, it was a little scary. Peter, Egon and Winston explained everything to me. I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

"Why haven't you crossed over?" Ray asked, "I mean…"

"He got away." Evelyn cried, "I can't go until he's punished for his crime. I mean, the whole time I was at the theater, all I knew is that someone had done something terrible to me and that he was still running free. It wasn't until he died and started to hunt me down…I came here, because I thought Jack would be here and…" She started crying and her sentences ran together, making it completely undecipherable.

Ray put an arm around her, "It'll be alright. Did those guys tell you who you were dealing with?"

"No." She said softly.

Egon shook his head, "It would be bad to confuse her."

Ray rolled his eyes, "We kinda police up the afterlife."

"Police up?" Evelyn asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, we'll put Henry behind bars…in a spiritual sense. He'll be doomed for an afterlife in his own personal Hell, leaving you free to cross over and find Jack on the other side."

"How do you know Jack crossed over?" She asked.

"Well, he hasn't come to you has he?" Ray asked, "And he certainly hasn't come to us. I mean, this _was_ his firehouse, if he were still here, we would have crossed him eventually."

"We think that when he died, he thought he'd be reunited with you." Egon stated, "The thought of being with you again would have been enough for him to not want to hang around here."

"Isn't it romantic?" Peter made a kissie face.

Evelyn laughed at Peter, "I love Jack. So much. I was so worried when he didn't come to find me. I thought maybe Henry told him something that made him mad. I can't believe Henry would do something like that! I mean, he was a friend of ours. Sure, he was always a little weird, but…"

"But what?" Ray asked.

"I should have known better. I could tell he was drunk…"

"Hindsight is 20/20." Peter shrugged.

"That was completely insensitive." Ray scolded.

"He's right though." Evelyn nodded.

"We should get ready. I see a surge in activity, I'm almost certain Henry is coming back." Egon frowned.

The front doors flew open and a gust of wind blew through the firehouse. "Better get your proton pack." Peter said to Ray.

"Already one step ahead of you." Egon handed Ray his proton pack.

"Thanks." Ray put his pack on and faced the door, "We need to get him fast. If we don't, we might not get him at all."

"You're coming with me Evelyn." Henry walked into the room, "I've waited far too long to have you to myself."

"You were our friend! How could you do this to me? To Jack? You grew up together!" Evelyn shouted angrily.

"Jack always got everything. It was my turn!" He moved closer.

"Get back." Ray stepped in front of Evelyn, "I don't understand how you could do something like that to your friends and then go on to live as long as you did."

"You are a sick man." Egon stated as he watched the PKE meter surge, "And he's very powerful."

"The thought alone that someone might figure you out, should have driven you mad." Peter scowled.

"The fact that it didn't means there's something wrong with your head." Winston added.

"Do I really care what you think?" Henry came closer.

"Fry him!" Ray shouted. The men powered up and caught Henry in the streams.

"Trap Winston!" Peter shouted, "He's fighting!"

"He's a truly evil man. All hell will break loose if we let him go!" Egon struggled as Winston threw the trap and Henry was incarcerated.

"Let's book him." Ray smiled as he grabbed the trap.

* * *

"Um…Egon…" Peter whispered to the blonde scientist, "Your theory was wrong…she's still here." He nodded overto Ray and Evelyn sitting on the couch. 

"She's still holding on to something." Egon raised an eyebrow, "I think Ray istrying to convince her otherwise."

"What if I go and he's not there?" she asked.

"He will be." Ray smiled.

"How do you _know_?"

"I'm just saying, if I had a woman who loved me and she left before me, I wouldn't be running around New York when I went."

"You're funny." She laughed.

"I try."

"But I'm still scared."

"Of what?" Ray looked up to see a young man in a firefighter uniform.

"Jack?" Evelyn stood up.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting." He smiled, "hurry up, we don't have much time."

She took his hand, then stopped, "Wait just a second." She turned back to Ray, "Thank you so much for everything."

"It's nothing." Ray blushed, "I mean, go on, be happy."

She kissed him on the cheek, "I just wish there were something I could do to repay you."

"You could send a girl his way!" Peter shouted.

"Ignore him." Ray stood up and hugged her, "I know Henry may have robbed you of a life together here, but now you've got eternity together."

"You're a good man." Jack shook Ray's hand. Evelyn took Jacks hand and in the same blink of an eye that Jack appeared, they were gone.

"Sorry I'm late!" Janine walked in the door, "Did I miss anything?"

"Not a thing." Peter put his hands behind his head and reclined in his chair.

"Then why does it look like a semi-truck came in and did the Mexican Hat dance?" Janine sat at her desk.

"Janine," Egon leaned in closely. Janine smiled when he started whispering, "You don't want to know."

She frowned as she shoved him away, "Whatever. Where's Slimer?"

"Hiding probably." Ray joined the rest of the group.

"You're right. I don't want to know." Janine took out a book and started to read.

Peter perked up when he heard someone else come in the door. "Hello?" A young woman called.

"How can we help you miss?" Peter asked.

She walked up to the group and looked at Janine, "I need some help."

Ray took a good look at her, "Evelyn?"

She looked at him and smiled, "No. Close though. My name is Eve. My little sister's name is Lynn though."

"This is weird even for me." Peter shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Eve asked.

"Well," Egon thought a moment, "It's just that you bear a striking resemblance to a Ms. Evelyn Rose."

"People say that a lot." Eve laughed, "She's my great aunt. How did you know her? You're a lot younger than the usual people who tell me about her."

"How did you get here Eve?" Ray asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I just bought my car brand new a week ago, but here I am. In front of your station with not only a flat tire, but I'm out of gas." Eve shrugged.

"It's fate Ray." Peter whispered, "I mean it doesn't get any more obvious than this."

"This station looks very familiar…" Eve said, "It looks a lot like the ones in- Oh God."

"What's wrong?" Winston asked.

"This is the station isn't it?"

"I think maybe you'd better sit down." Ray pulled out a chair for her.

"I thought it was just a dream." She sat in the chair.

"Would you like to enlighten us?" Egon asked.

"Well, it's obvious, I've never met my aunt. She died way before I was born. But everyone always told me how much I looked like her. So, I obviously spent a lot of time looking at old family scrapbooks and stuff." Eve shook her head, "And then today, before I left for the car wash, I took a nap on my couch. She was there. She told me that everything was okay. I had no idea what she meant, but she told me that there was someone she wanted me to meet. I asked where he was and she only told me that he was the one who saved her and that it was a surprise. Then I woke up, got in the car and headed off for the wash."

"If you're looking for the guy who saved your aunt," Peter pointed to Ray, "He's right there. And his name is Ray."

"Oh come on." Ray blushed, "We _all_ did it."

"Don't be modest." Winston laughed, "You know we wouldn't have known anything if she hadn't woken you up in the first place."

"Is this all true?" Eve smiled at Ray.

"Well…I mean…I'd be lying if I said they were lying." Ray looked at the floor.

"So, who did it? Was it Jack? I know they suspected him…"

"It was Henry." Ray said.

"Henry Robbins?" She sat back, "Wow."

"You know him?" Peter asked.

"Of course." She shrugged, "He just died a couple days ago. According to my dad he was always around, even after Jack died."

"That's just creepy." Winston shuddered.

"Yeah." Ray agreed.

"Well," Eve looked up at Ray, "There is still the matter of my car being messed up…"

"Hey guys, why don't we go get a drink?" Peter motioned for Egon and Winston to meet him in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm thirsty." Winston eyed Egon and nodded towards Ray and Eve.

"You and Peter look like monkeys." Egon stated, "I have to go work on the Containment Unit."

When everyone but Janine had left the two alone, Ray laughed, "How about I fix your tire, fill your tank and then we get a burger while we're waiting at the car wash?"

Eve smiled, "Sounds great." she stood and walked with him towards her car outside, "my aunt has pretty good taste."

Ray looked at her, "Well, she definitely has better taste than Peter."

"I take it he sets you up for disaster a lot." She laughed.

"Of biblical proportions…" Ray grinned.

THE END


End file.
